Angel City
Angel City '''is the post war name for the giant pre-war metropolis of Los Angeles, located in southern California. The city became the capital of the Angels Republic (particularly the Hollywood District) and the state of Angelica. History '''Pre-War The city of Los Angeles was founded in 1771 by the Spanish Empire as "El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de los Ángeles de Porciúncula" ''(in English, "The Town of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels of Porciúncula"). This would later be shortened to Los Angeles. In 1821, New Spain achieved its independence from the Spanish Empire, and became Mexico. Los Angeles became the regional capital of Alta California. As part of the Mexican Cession following the Mexican-American War, the city and the rest of Alta California were ceded to the United States. In 1876, the Southern Pacific railroad line was completed, bringing railroads to the city. In 1892, oil was found in the city, and in just a few decades would become America's largest oil producer. In 1910, Hollywood merged with Los Angeles, which already had 10 movie companies operating within. By 1921, 80% of the world's film industry was concentrated in Los Angeles. Like the rest of the country, Los Angeles suffered greatly in the Great Depression. The city became a major center of wartime manufacturing during World War II. After WWII, the city grew more rapidly than ever, sprawling into the San Fernando Valley and receiving a suburban population boost from the new Interstate Highway System. '''Effects of the War' As a huge population center and economic powerhouse in the United States, Los Angeles was naturally a major target of the Soviet Union. Before the war, about 2,479,015 people lived in the city. After the war, only about 200,000 people survived, including many famous celebrities and wealthy people living in Hollywood. In the very early morning of October 30, before the bombs dropped, disorder and some riots occurred throughout the city. The California National Guard was dispatched to many parts of the city to keep the peace (most of the soldiers would join the Unionist cause, and later on they would become the Angel City Grand Guard). Angelican War After the war, the suburban areas of the city broke into chaos. Racial tensions pushed this further. By 1974, five major factions existed in the city: the Hounds (a greaser gang), Surfers (a group of surfers and skateboarders), Rattlesnakes (a punk raider gang), Panthers (a black gang), and Unionists (a group of soldiers, celebrities, and rich people who desired to unite the city). In November of 1974, the Rattlesnakes allied with the Hounds to attack the Unionists. The next month, James Hathaway led the Unionists to launch a counter-attack. The Angelican War began. In March of 1975, the Panthers joined the war, siding with the Unionists. In June of 1976, the Surfers joined against the Unionists, but were swiftly put down. On February 15, 1977, the Angels Republic was officially founded. On September 2, 1977, Hathaway sent Roy E. Disney, nephew of Walt Disney, to attack the last stronghold of the Rattlesnakes: his brother's famed theme park, Disneyland. This would be the final battle of the war, officially bringing all of the city under the control of the Angels Republic, which would later expand across California and into parts of Nevada in the next several decades. Geography Angel City is located in southern California, surrounded by desert and hills. After the foundation of the Angels Republic, the city was divided into the following 24 districts: * Carson District * Chino District * Compton District * Corona District * Costa Mesa District * Covina District * Cypress District * Disney District * Downtown * Garden District * Hollywood District * Inglewood District * Lakewood District * Long Beach District * Montebello District * Northridge District * Norwalk District * Paramount Distrct * Pomona District * Riverside District * Rolling Hills District * San Bernardino District * Santa Ana District * Westminster District Category:Locations